masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 9
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (IX) Phoenixclaw riss die Augen auf und sah die vorbeiziehenden Sterne und das Flackern der Schutzschilde. Mühsam richtete sich auf und schleppte sich ins Bad. Sie klatschte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und blickte in den Spiegel. Die leuchtenden Syn-Bahnen verstärkten sowohl ihre fahle Gesichtsfarbe, wie auch die Augenringe. Immer wieder sah sie Bilder aus ihren letzten beiden Träumen vor ihren Augen flimmern. „EVI, wie lange hab ich geschlafen?“, fragte sie müde. Auf ihrem Spiegel leuchtete die Uhrzeit cyanfarben auf, zusammen mit einigen anderen Informationen wie ihren Hormonspiegel. „Zwei Stunden und ein paar Zerquetschte.“, erkannte sie nur und stützte sich auf den Waschtisch ab. „Das ist jetzt wahrscheinlich die falsche Uhrzeit, aber ich konnte eine permanente Erhöhung Ihres Adrenalinspiegels feststellen, vielleicht sollten Sie ein klein wenig kürzer treten.“, sprach EVI etwas kleinlaut. „Ich würde gerne, aber das geht halt nicht. Ich bin der Fleet-Admiral von drei großen Flottenverbänden. Götter, ich befehlige weit über 600.000 Schiffe und fast achtmal so viele Soldaten. Ich versuch ja schon alles aufs Minimum zu drosseln und die Hauptzuständigkeiten zu den jeweiligen Vertretern der einzelnen Flotten abzuwälzen, aber es kommt halt doch einiges zu mir.“ „Verstehe. Aber Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich das bald zu Mistral weiterleiten muss.“ „Ja, ich weiß!“, rief sie nun genervt und hing ein „Tut mir leid“ an. EVI erschien nun als Hologramm. „Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Ich kann Ihre Situation nachvollziehen. Vielleicht kommt der Schlaf nochmal zu Ihnen.“ Sie nickte und verschwand. Phoenixclaw ging raus und schnappte sich ihr Proxima-Oberteil, welches über der Lehne ihres Schreibtischstuhls lag. Sie warf es sich nur um und vagabundierte dann durchs Schiff. Sie fuhr zuerst runter aufs siebte Deck. Da waren die Soldatenquartiere und ein Teil des Maschinenraumes. Besonders bei den Soldatenkabinen war der Krieg sichtbar. Sie befanden sich im vorderen Teil des Schiffes und verfügten (glücklicherweise) über eine eigene Messe. Sowohl über den viel zu grazil wirkenden Stützstreben, wie auch vor den jeweiligen Türen lagen Dosen und Flaschen, Uniformen, Decken und noch einiges mehr. Mit „Entspannung zwischen den Bodeneinsätzen“ hatte das nicht viel gemein. Kopfschüttelnd zog sich Phoenixclaw aus diesem Bereich zurück, als sich auch noch einen Damenschlüpfer vor einer Tür liegen sah (das Pendant zur Krawatte am Türknauf). Sie atmete auf, als sich die Trenntür hinter ihr schloss, dann fuhr sie auf Deck zwei, dem Offiziersdeck, wo man nur zur Kabinentür raus gehen musste um im KIZ zu stehen. Phoenixclaw kam mit der Teilung und Größe des KIZ immer noch nicht zurecht. Egal ob über die beiden Treppen oder den Fahrstuhl, man kam immer auf eine Art Empore, die sich an den Kabinen entlang befand und von welcher man auf das KIZ runter schauen konnte. Die Kabinen, die nun daran anschlossen, gehörten den Offizieren die auf Deck 3 arbeiteten. Also Kommunikationsoffiziere und der gleichen. Sie mussten am Morgen (oder Abend) nur raustreten und schon waren sie bei der Arbeit. Das zweite Deck zog sich noch weiter hinter. Dort wo das KIZ aufhörte, waren wieder Trenntüren, durch die man in den hinteren Bereich kam. Dort hinten waren Laboratorien, Oratorien, eine Bibliothek und spezielle Kabinen für Gäste (welche wahrscheinlich ungenutzt bleiben werden). Außerdem befanden sich die beiden Observationsräume dort im Heck des Schiffes, welche durch einen Hydroponischen Garten verbunden wurden. Was sie von der Empore aus noch sehen konnte, war, dass die Nachtschicht mittlerweile auch mehr oder weniger vor sich hin döste. Drei machten zwar immer wieder Runden, brauchten aber auch immer wieder kleine Becher mit Kaffee. Derjenige, den sie am Abend zuvor mit einen Buch in seiner Mulde gesehen hatte, schlief nun scheinbar in seinem selbstgebauten Kissennest (was nicht Sinn der Übung war). Vielleicht sollte die Personalplanung mal geändert werden. Sie verzog sich stillschweigend wieder auf ihr Deck. Während sie so darüber nachdachte (und etwas eifersüchtig auf den Schlaf des einen Offiziers war), kam ihr in den Sinn, dass das Leben auf einen Schiff nie sonderlich leicht war. Besonders diese Leute da unten würden bald ein Problem bekommen. Laut galaktischer Standardzeit war jetzt drei Uhr Morgens – ihr Rundgang hat also immerhin eine Stunde gedauert – doch da es keine Sonne gibt, nach der man sich richten kann, und die Beleuchtung zwar gedimmt, aber es trotzdem nie ganz dunkel ist, kommt der Tagesablauf durcheinander. Die jetzige Nachtschicht würde sich irgendwann an den veränderten Zyklus gewöhnt haben und dann nach ihren Einsatz einen Jetlag bekommen. Allerdings gab es dieses Problem immer, wenn man sich nur nach der galaktischen Standardzeit richtete und dann eine zeitlang auf einen Planeten lebte, der natürlich eine lokale Planetarzeit besaß. Sie seufzte und legte sich wieder hin. Vielleicht hat dieser kleine Rundgang für ein wenig Schlaf gereicht. Knapp drei Stunden später begann wieder der normale Tagesablauf. Phoenixclaw und Silver saßen unten im Mannschaftskasino und schauten sich die Offiziere an, die mal mehr, mal weniger schlaftrunken frühstückten oder sich Kaffee holten. „Gut geschlafen?“, fragte sie und blickte auf das Heuschreckenrührei, welches mittlerweile zu einem ihrer Lieblingsgerichte geworden ist. Silver schaute müde in seinen Kaffeebecher. „Mehr schlecht als recht. Ich hatte einen fürchterlichen Alptraum und bin dann immer wieder aufgewacht. Laut EVI hab ich heute gerademal zwei Stunden geschlafen. So fühle ich mich auch. Keine Sorge, sobald ich fliege, wach ich komplett auf.“ Phoenixclaw blickte etwas irritiert zu ihren Freund. „Und, was war das für ein Alptraum?“ „Och… nur die Zerstörung der Phoenix, der Erde und der ganzen Galaxie. Was zum Geier hab ich gestern Abend nur gegessen um so einen Alptraum zu bekommen?“, antwortete er und legte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Phoenixclaw konnte sehen wie Tensagi und Marak das scheinbar kommentierten und lachen mussten. Sie lehnte sich zurück und meinte zu ihrem betrübten Freund: „Mach dir nichts draus. Ich hab auch schlimme Alpträume, lass das aber nicht an mich ran. Du darfst eines auf keinen Fall vergessen: Das waren nur Träume. Die Wirklichkeit kann ganz anders sein.“ Silver stand auf. „Das hoff ich…“ Phoenixclaw wollte ihm gerade folgen, als sie von Skullface an der Schulter angetippt wurde. „Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?“, fragte er. „Ja klar, was ist?“ „Nicht hier. Drüben im Ruheraum.“ „Ok. Lass mich das Geschirr nur wegstellen.“ Skullface nickte nur und verschwand. Der Ruheraum befand sich in der Zwischenebene, zusammen mit einem weiteren, kleineren, Observationsraum und einigen Kabinen, in denen unter anderem Paare – womit wieder die seltsame Einstellung des wing’schen Militärs zu Tage kommt – und Mess Sergeant Antoni Vases, sowie sein Assistent Fabien Motolla, lebten. Skullface saß im Ruheraum auf der Couch und blickte auf den stellaren Nebel, der am Fenster vorbeizog. Zu seinen Füßen spielte eine kleine Synagetic-Katze mit einem Fussel. „Worum geht es?“, fragte Phoenixclaw gleich. „Weißt du noch, dass ich ursprünglich nur wegen den Kollektoren zu dir gekommen bin?“, fragte er. „Ja. Aber du bist danach geblieben.“ „Weißt du warum ich geblieben bin?“ „Ich vermute mal die Wing Technologies oder die Star Alliance haben dir viel Geld angeboten, oder?“ „Ja, das auch. Aber vor allem hab ich das gebraucht. Seit dem Rausschmiss aus dem turianischen Militär war ich alleine. Ich habe grundsätzlich nur alleine gearbeitet und musste jede Art von Freundschaft meiden, da ich sonst meinen Auftrag aus den Augen verlieren könnte. Dann kam der Angriff auf die Citadel und viele meiner „beinahe“ Freunde wurden von der Sovereign und oder den Geth getötet. Ich jagte damals Saren durch die Station, wollte ihn um jeden Preis ausschalten. Ich scheiterte, da ich kein Team besaß. Einer alleine kann nicht so viel schaffen. Später, kurz bevor du kamst, wurde mir das ewige Attentäterleben öde. Der Auftrag von Kelham hätte mein Letzter sein sollen, auch ohne deinen Eingriff. Durch dich kam ich auf die Blackbird, lernte die neuen Kulturen und einige sehr schrullige Leute kennen. Ich hätte das vermisst, wäre ich nach der Zerstörung der Kollektorenbasis und der Blackbird wieder in den Citadel-Sektor gegangen. Deswegen danke.“ „Wow. Äh… Gern geschehen. Du vermisst also nicht dein altes Leben?“ „Nein. Wieso auch? Ich hab Dinge gemacht, auf die ich nicht sonderlich stolz bin.“ „Was ist mit deiner Familie?“ „Mein Vater hat mich wegen meiner verpatzten Militärkarriere verstoßen. Für ihn bin ich nicht mehr sein Sohn. Frau und Kinder hatte ich nie. Mich hat also nichts gehalten.“ „Hm… Verstehe. Und wie geht’s dir hier?“, fragte Phoenixclaw weiter. Skullface nahm sich vorsichtig die Synagetic-Katze und strich ihr über das Fell. „Tesera scheint einen kleinen Narren gefressen zu haben, oder wie sagen die Menschen dazu? Jedenfalls scheint sie mich mehr als nur zu mögen. Sind Feret’asimer zufälligerweise Dextros?“ Phoenixclaw lächelte. „Leider nein. Aber das dürfte dich nicht aufhalten. Turianer und Asari sind immer so schöne Paare. Und angeblich gibt es auch einige menschlichen Frauen, die mit Turianern zusammen sind. Solange eure DNS nicht zusammen kommt, ist alles ok.“ „Dann muss ich nur darauf achten, dass sie durch mich keinen Hitzschlag bekommt.“, stimmte Skullface schmunzelnd zu. Er wusste, dass das zweideutig rüber kam. Außerdem stieß ihn Phoenixclaw dafür freundschaftlich in die Rippen. Sie stand auf und wollte gehen, da meinte Skullface noch: „Du musst übrigens mal deine Taktik überdenken. Eines der wenigen menschlichen Sprichwörter, die ich mir am besten merken kann ist: ‚Wer alles retten will, wird alles verlieren.’ Oder so ähnlich.“ „Ja, ich habe das auch schon mal gehört.“ „Gut. Aber geh bitte mal darauf ein. Bis jetzt willst du den zivilen Schaden so gering wie möglich halten, aber durch das Aufgeben von Kolonien und verteidigen der jeweiligen Systeme dünnst du deine Flotte nur aus. Du musst die Reaper auch in Stellkämpfe auf den Boden verwickeln. Und endlich Aktivposten finden.“ „Also von der defensiven Verteidigungstaktik in eine offensive Angriffstaktik. Da hast du recht, aber momentan sieht es gut aus. Die Systeme, aus denen die Reaper hochkantig rausgeschmissen wurden, sind sicher. Wir haben dort keinerlei Reaperaktivitäten mehr feststellen können. Wenn wir bereit sind, geht es erst richtig los. Immerhin hab ich die Chitrau mittlerweile in Position gebracht.“ Skullface schien zu grinsen und strich der synthetischen Katze weiter über das Fell. Phoenixclaw nickte kurz und ging. Während sie im Informationsraum stand und die neusten Nachrichten aus der Galaxie las, machte EVI eine beunruhigende Meldung: „Unsere Handelstationen im Perseus-Nebel werden von Geth angegriffen.“ „Was? Nach Informationen von Wing gibt es doch keine Heretics mehr.“ „Das waren nicht die Heretics. Die Lage im Perseus-Nebel hat sich angespannt. Auf den Stationen wurde nachgeforscht, ob die Geth wirklich den Reapern dienen. Der Angriff der Stationen und auch der Krieg mit den Quarianern lässt auf dieses Szenario schließen. Sämtliche Verträge mit den Geth-Konsens sind von diesem Moment an nichtig.“ „Oh nein. Können wir irgendwas machen? Können wir intervenieren?“ „Eine Möglichkeit hätten wir… Die Laranc-Sonden haben in der Nähe des Tikkun-Systems ein kleines Reapergeschwader, bestehend aus drei Reaper-Großkampfschiffen und zwei Schlachterschiffen, entdeckt. Wenn wir diese Reaper zerstören, könnte der Einfluss auf die Geth verschwinden.“ „Moment, liegt dort nicht die Heimatwelt der Quarianer? Rannoch?“ „Korrekt. Es ist wegen diesem Planeten nicht auszuschließen, dass der nachfolgende, kurzzeitige Stillstand der Geth-Flotte zur Auslöschung der Geth führt.“ Phoenixclaw biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wie ist die momentane Lage um Rannoch?“ „Um es mit den Worten des Masterminds zu sagen: Die Kacke ist am dampfen. Die Quarianer und die Geth haben beide insgesamt eine etwa so große Flotte wie die Star Alliance. Hatten, um es genau zu nehmen. Beide Lager haben bereits zahlreiche Schiffe verloren. Die Geth sind auf dreiviertel, die Quarianer, da sie die Lebensschiffe zurückhalten, auf die Hälfte ihrer Kraft gefallen.“ „Ach Mist… Ich wollte eigentlich endlich das Problem mit der Lanze des Lebens angehen. Ok, wo sind die Reaper?“ „Ich markiere sie auf der Galaxie-Karte.“ Phoenixclaw fuhr sich über die Stirn und wollte ein kleines Memo über die Lanze schreiben, als EVI noch einwarf: „Wegen der Lanze: Dies hier ist eine Mitteilung von Techtron. Wenn Sie schon zur Erde müssen, hat er noch einen kleinen Auftrag für Sie.“ Ein Hologramm erschien. Phoenixclaw las die Nachricht durch und wurde stutzig. „Die Cyber-Drachen? Ich dachte, die wurden wegen einer Fehlfunktion in den Tiefen der Meere versenkt. Wieso will er sie reaktivieren?“ „Um den Menschen eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu bieten und Katalonien zu verteidigen.“ „Er hat mir sogar Anflugvektoren geschickt. Das will er durchziehen, oder?“ „Scheinbar.“ „Ok, in mein Log. Nun knöpfen wir uns die Reaper vor.“ Da sie den letzten Satz laut sagte, wurden die Offiziere um sie herum darauf aufmerksam. Es gab einiges an Getuschel. Eine Offizierin trat näher zu ihr und fragte: „Admiral, Sie meinen doch wohl mit Unterstützung, oder?“ So wie ihr Blick war, hoffe sie auf ein „Ja“. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe keine Zeit um eine Flotte herzubeordern und auf sie zu warten. Das müssen wir jetzt alleine machen.“, verneinte Phoenixclaw und bekam dabei einen kalten Tonfall in ihrer Stimme. Blankes Entsetzen im Informationszentrum für galaktische Nachrichten. Ein Offizier bekam etwas Nervenflattern und ging zitternd raus. Phoenixclaw ließ sich nichts anmerken und meinte nur: „Vergesst nicht: Eine Antimaterie-Kanone kann ohne Probleme einen Reaper zerstören. Und eine stellare Singularität ist sogar noch um einiges schlimmer. Wir schaffen das. Jetzt jeder auf seinen Posten.“ Es herrschte kurz noch eine gewissen Ungewissheit, doch dann salutierten sie alle. Phoenixclaw trat raus und wich mehreren Leuten aus, die momentan hektisch zwischen den Informationszentren für Kämpfe (KIZ), Allgemeines (AIZ) und Galaktisches (GIZ) hin und her rannten. Einige von ihnen waren für jeweils zwei Zentren eingeplant und mussten das deswegen machen. Sie dienten als Kuriere, rannten sich aber gegenseitig gerne um. Ihr war es immer noch ein Rätsel, warum man das nicht einfach per interne Mitteilungen lösen konnte. Im KIZ angekommen ging sie zur Karte und schaute sich die Lage bei den hervorgehobenen Koordinaten im Alpha-Sektor an. Sie könnten phasenverschoben reinfliegen, würden diesen Schutz aber beim Abfeuern der Antimaterie-Kanone, des dunkle Materie-Geschütz oder der stellaren Singularität verlieren. Auch die Doppelschutzmethode mit visueller und sensorieller Tarnung würde nur bis zum Abfeuern der Waffen funktionieren, dann aber die Kondensatoren doppelt so lange blockieren als die einfache Phasenverschiebung. Somit waren sie frühestens bei der Zerstörung des ersten Reapers eine Zielscheibe. Würden die Reaper in Formation fliegen, könnte sie die stellare Singularität nutzen, damit die Reaper zuerst noch dichter zusammen kommen und sie danach in einer kleinen Supernova zerstört werden. Die Taktik würde funktionieren, vor allem, da die Laranc-Sonden meldeten, dass die Reaper tatsächlich in Formation flogen. Nachdem sie die Koordinaten bestätigt hatte und aus dem Hologramm austauchte, meinte sie nur: „Alle auf Gefechtsstation. Das wird kein Zuckerschlecken.“ Ende von Kapitel IX Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon) Kategorie:Fanon